


【马东】MARKHYUCK'S PRACTICING DIARY

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *马东的录音日记的后续，这次是练习室日记！*谁不喜欢看小白狮和可可熊恩恩爱爱的搞在一起呢【过激发言】*微量天降





	【马东】MARKHYUCK'S PRACTICING DIARY

“马克哥！右脚！右脚往后！”

李马克反应过来，才发现自己又把这个舞步跳错了，已经练习了几十次了，这里的动作还是很容易出问题，不是脚反了就是手反了。

马克调整了一下呼吸，把歪了的鸭舌帽戴正，往声音传来的方向看去，他的东赫在伸展胳膊，对回过头看自己的马克笑了一下。马克不好意思地吐吐舌头。

他经常很羡慕东赫的记忆力，记舞步记歌词都特别快，哥哥们也经常开玩笑说什么年轻真好，这时候一向乖巧谦逊的东赫就会小小的臭屁一下，然后得瑟地看向自己。他当然是悄悄叹口气，继续履行他作为练习虫的“职责”。

不过东赫也是编舞老师之外指导马克最频繁的人，虽然马克也很聪明，有许多关键动作还是靠东赫点出来的，并且是说到马克记住为止。这次也是。

“孩子们路上小心啊！”

“马克哥和东赫（哥）也是！我们走啦，晚安！”

“晚安哦！”

梦队的孩子三三两两有说有笑的回去了，留下马克和东赫俩成年不久的大朋友在空旷的练习室里发呆。

时间一秒一秒地流逝着，没过多久东赫先开口了，

“做吧？”

“莫拉古？现在？这里？”

“嗯，想和哥做了，好久没做了吧”

因为行程很忙……马克不安的挠挠头，其实他也不反对，只是在练习室……

“万一有人路过可怎么办呢”他小声嘀咕着。

“哎呀你连宿舍楼下都可以这里就不行吗？马克哥顾虑好多哦”东赫嘟着嘴发牢骚。

马克连连摆手，他可不想让东赫觉得他是胆小鬼，他四处看看，确认门已锁并且外面没人，抱住东赫的腰。

东赫觉得有点痒，一边轻笑一边想掰开马克的手，马克已经开始把手伸向东赫的裤子拉链。

“镜子前吗”东赫的心猛的搏动了一下，看着镜中自己一脸的茫然和马克冷静坚定的表情形成了鲜明对比。

“东赫不喜欢吗？我只是活用地形而已”

“不，也没有……”东赫心剧烈跳动着低下头，不去看自己的脸，被马克的大手扭了回来，对着镜面。

他看到自己开始泛红的脸的同时，瞥见自己的被马克握在手里抚弄的胀大的分身。

“好好看着哦，东赫，让你明白你自己有多诱人，诱人到我24小时都想着上你，把你艹到哭不出声——”

啊……他都是哪里学来的这么多荤话呀。

东赫觉得自己被马克撩起上衣的露出的胸膛正剧烈起伏着，呼吸也迅速变得紊乱，刚才马克解开的裤子已经掉到了脚边，两条光裸的蜜色的大腿暴露在空气中，微微发颤。

“东赫知道自己的腿很好看吧？又长又直，尤其是跳舞时大腿肌肉紧绷的样子，我最——喜欢了”

马克直视着镜子里的东赫说道，把东赫羞地开不了口，紧紧地抿着嘴唇。每次都是他先提出要做的，结果没五分钟主动权就会跑到马克手里，该说不愧是加拿大小狮子吗，这一点还真是让人佩服……

马克不知何时已经准备好润滑剂，开始给东赫做扩张，东赫感到一阵脚软，差点站不住，还好平衡感强，马上找到了重心。

“进来吧……当作你学会之前那段舞步的奖励……”

“如果我没学会……你不一样会让我进去……呼……”

李马克pabo，东赫在心里骂了一句。虽然这说的是事实。

马克推进的过程比以往顺利很多，也许是因为润滑剂很好用，不过这种时候怎么能放过任何一丝挑逗东赫的机会呢。

“东赫之前是不是自己弄过这里了？嗯？今天的扩张也太顺利了吧”

李东赫同学正趴在镜子上难耐地扭着腰，右手被马克别在背后只能左手支撑在镜子上，埋怨似的小声嘟囔，

“是哥手法进步了……一天到晚练习跑通告哪有空搞这个……”

“诶……”马克饶有兴致地看着镜中映出的东赫的小巧的侧脸，硕大的下身顶在穴口，恶作剧般地蹭来蹭去。

“你他妈不行就直说，不要干吊着……嗯——呼♡”

马克的那东西挺进的他没什么难受的感觉，反而觉得一阵释然，可能是因为自己的直肠真的已经记住马克的形状和温度了。他满足地小声哼哼着，任凭马克在他体内肆意冲撞。

练习室里只有他们两人，如果有人偶然经过从旁边看过去，一定会感叹这几乎是只能在成人录像带里才能看见的香艳场面——两具年轻的、美好的肉体紧紧地重合在一起，像巧克力和牛奶的完美的混合物，甜蜜中掺杂着一丝苦涩，汗水和jing液的痕迹从他们身上蔓延到地上和镜子上，近看两人的表情都朦胧非常，被压住的那个年纪小的不住地泄出情yu满溢的呻吟。

“马克……哥哥……那里……再深一点……”

“这里？”马克试探性地用分身戳了一下肠壁某一点，得到东赫的突然拔高的叫声作为回应。

东赫在近乎虚脱的快感中沉浮着，马克是他的船，只有他能带着他让他不至于迷失在漩涡中。 

“东赫，在……”

马克一边发了疯般的艹东赫一边用极其冷静的声音问东赫。

“想什么……”

平时机灵的李东赫在和马克做的时候总是想到什么就说什么，毫无禁忌。

“在想……昨天做的……梦……关于马克哥的……”

马克默不作声地腾出一只手摸上李东赫的胸脯，轻轻地扯立起的粉紫色的乳头。

“在樱桃炸的舞台上……我穿着那套黑白的打歌服……嘶疼……我对着哥坐在地上叉开腿撸……嗯你弄痛我啦，轻一点……”

“然后呢？”马克像猫一样舔东赫的耳后。

“然后……哥跪在地上帮我口……哈啊……当着哥哥们的面做了……”

“哥哥们什么反应？骂我们了吗？”马克有点想笑。

“不知道……没注意……”东赫并没有撒谎，和马克翻云覆雨的时候他眼里除了马克哥什么也没有，哪里会注意到其他人的反应。真要他当着别人的面被马克干到失神他也没什么意见，当然马克不会同意就是了。

或者说，在练习室做，某种程度上满足了他这个有点kinky的性癖。那种在有一定私密性的公共场合做难以启齿的事的刺激感，像毒药一样深深迷惑着东赫。

马克舔了一下嘴唇，想象了一下化着浓重的舞台妆的东赫，不，楷灿，只有一条裤管挂在小腿上，对着他张开腿自慰的样子，生理性泪水淌的脸上到处都是，下面的黏答答的液体也淌的到处都是，嘴里软软地唤着自己的名字……帮他口的时候表情应该更淫荡一点，一只手扒着自己的头，可能会像平时做爱的时候一样轻笑。啊，光是想想这些前戏的画面就足够让人当场缴械投降了，虽然现实中他会忍耐到把持不住了为止。

他又在想什么呢？和东赫想象的场景不同，马克脑子里的都是一些更加实际的东西——东赫也不一定知道的时刻，比如直播的时候东赫故意对他撒娇，说到他那里已经支起小帐篷，但是因为还在直播（并且梦队还有未成年）只能尽力忍住，等到下播后把东赫拎到洗手间最里面的一间锁上门就开干。东赫抱着他在他耳边说什么“稍微撩一下就硬了”“不愧是钢铁纯情少男”之类的垃圾话，他就掰住东赫的下巴用自己的嘴封住他的嘴。

还有一些很琐碎的日常，什么他站在厨房门口盯着东赫围裙里的裸着的背发愣，什么东赫偷偷溜进浴室跟他挤到一间浴室里他表面不爽实则嗨到不行，什么吃饭的时候东赫用脚暗中怼自己的裤裆……

“哥？”察觉到马克动作放缓的东赫回头好奇的望着他。

马克回过神来，微笑着摇摇头。

“没事。“

 

 

后来两个人都没力气站着了，趴在地上用猫交配的姿势交合。也没人注意到门口有没有人经过，甚至他们都不记得自己几点回的宿舍。只知道回宿舍的时候，看见黄仁俊正好摸黑起来上厕所。

“你们小心别纵欲过度啊。”队内第二大的东北纯情虎少年幽幽地来了一句。

“你小心别让他们听见！这话送给你和Jeno吧！”李东赫白了他一眼。

黄仁俊意外的没有再顶回去，可能是困了，打了个哈欠就往洗手间的方向去了。

马克和东赫对视一眼，摊摊手，朝各自的床边走去。

 

 

——————TBC——————


End file.
